In many areas of the world there is a shortage of water and as populations increase this shortage becomes more critical. In some areas the natural water supply is augmented by desalination. However, potable water produced by desalination is relatively expensive. In addition in many such areas, the construction of desalination plants has lagged behind increasing populations. As a result of the above, a number of areas of the world are confronted with a serious problem and are considering rationing and/or control of water usage as one approach for overcoming the problem and/or at least temporarily reducing the seriousness of the problem. In some case, the problem of water shortage is exacerbated during periods of peak usage such as those times when a company that uses large quantities of water is operating, as for example during their normal business hours. It is also common for restaurants to use large quantities of water during lunch and dinner hours and for individuals to use dishwashers, washing machines and the like or hand use of water during various times of day.
The criticality of water shortage has become more acute in recent years and there have been numerous approaches for overcoming the problem. For example, a United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0206405A1 of Smith et al. discloses a residential water management system (RWMS). As disclosed therein, a complete water management system was developed into a single programmable electronic controller specifically designed to both aid in water conservation and provide full control and monitoring of all aspects of a plumbing system including water usage, counting, flow control, leak detection, water heater on/off, hot water temperature and irrigation sprinkler systems. A device which allows the user to monitor control purge and adjust the entirety of a plumbing system applies the principle increased pressure I I S=decreased flow . . . therefore “stable pressure is also equal to the absence of flow” . . . to facilitate a completely accurate method of leak detection in plumbing. A device which provides property damage prevention and reduced opportunity for toxic mold development results in a healthier environment.
A further approach to water management is disclosed in a U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0122736A1 of Alexanian, entitled “Irrigation Controller Water Management with Temperature Budgeting”. The Alexanian application discloses a method for water conservation with AC, DC or ambient light powered irrigation controllers without the use of complex ET (Evapotranspiration) data or ET related service fees. Programming may consist of the operator entering a preliminary irrigation schedule and entering the local zip code. The controller then periodically calculates a water budget by comparing current non (ET) local geo-environmental data with stored local geo-environmental data and then modifies the preliminary schedule using the water budget. A number of embodiments were reported in stand-alone controllers with a temperature sensor attached directly to the microprocessor within that controller or as a centrally placed central broadcast module which circulates a water budget percentage which is transmitted to one or more field controllers by wired or wireless means. Alternatively, a temperature budget module that is separate from the controller is connected between the controllers outputs and the valves are mounted at the valves themselves. The temperature budget module calculates the water budget, monitors the controller outputs and shortens the duration times as calculated by the water budget ratio. Its programming simplicity and close approximation to ET without the complications and costs, the invention disclosed therein reduces the cost and has the potential to save more water and minimize run-off than previously available methods.
Notwithstanding the above it is presently believed that there is a long felt need for an improved water control system and method wherein water delivered to residences and businesses can be controlled by limiting consumption during a given period of time as for example a day. Further, the methods in accordance with the invention can be used to reduce consumption during periods of peak usage. It is also believed that there is a potential market for a system and methods for reducing the use of water.
It is presently believed that the systems and method for monitoring and controlling water distribution has a number of advantages. For example, systems and methods in accordance with the present invention provide a water supply based on a daily rate of consumption and one that will be respected in order to avoid a cut off of a customer's water. Further, the system charge an individual or organization only for the amount of water actually used and portion water based on a number of individuals in a household or on previous use by factories or other organizations. Such systems also eliminate the need for numerous employees to read water meters and facilitate collections by the use of Smart Cards. In addition, it is believed that the system in accordance with the present invention will increase the life span of the water distribution equipment and smooth out water pressure by reducing use during peak times for water usage. The system also allows a water company or ministry to control the daily and hourly rate and time of on/off supply to facilitate repairs and to readily increase or decrease the amount of water delivered to a customer based on changing conditions.